


Violet

by Tinkerbell2319



Series: Remadora Rainbow Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Remus and Tonks decide to take 5-year-old Teddy to the aquarium.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Remadora Rainbow Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950304
Kudos: 9





	Violet

*Teddy was excited to go to the aquarium. Everyone else in his kindergarten class had been and it was finally his turn to see what the big deal was. He couldn't sit still for the entire train ride. Once they got to the aquarium, they paid the entrance fee and put on their wristbands. There was a tank of clownfish right where they entered.*  
Teddy: Mummy, look at all of the Nemos!  
*Tonks laughed. They had seen "Finding Nemo" in a muggle theater that spring and Teddy loved it. That's why he wanted to go to the aquarium so badly.*  
Tonks: That's right, Teddy! It's Nemo!   
Remus: That Nemo is going goth, I see. His movie would be called "Finding Emo."   
Tonks: Look, honey, I love you, but that joke was terrible.  
Remus: I'm a dad. Bad jokes are our thing.   
*They moved through the next few exhibits. There were many colorful fish and a few sea turtles. Eventually, they reached a tank which several cuttlefish called home. As the fish changed colors, Teddy changed his hair color to match. Eventually, he turned to Tonks and asked her to try. After she did, Teddy asked Remus, but he had to say no. He couldn't even try to mimic the cuttlefish. About an hour later, they reached a touch pool. A violet octopus immediately caught Teddy's attention. He reached down to pet it, but he stumbled and fell into the tank. The octopus inked everywhere.*  
Remus: Teddy!  
*He scooped his son out of the tank. The little stinker was very clumsy, just like his mother. Remus turned to the person watching the touch pool.*  
Remus: We are so sorry.   
Attendant: It's fine. It was just an accident and he only spooked the octopus. Nobody got hurt. Believe it or not, we deal with this kind of thing all the time. I mean, there's a woman over there who just tripped over the decorative rocks and now she's stuck between them.   
*Remus turned around and quickly realized he recognized the woman the attendant was referring to. *  
Remus: Dora?   
Attendant: Do you know her?  
Remus: Yes. She's my wife.


End file.
